The Data Squad's Final Battle!
Synopsis :The Data Squad is shocked to see that King Drasil survived Shinegreymon's attack, as he rises and vows to punish them with "permanent deletion". After a few blows with the team's Mega level digimon, he leaves them and travels to the human world. There, he meets with Craniamon, who had taken over the duty of supporting the Digital World after BanchoLeomon left. King Drasil berates the Royal Knight for being a traitor, and attempts to destroy the nearby Kristy, along with her friend Biyomon. His attack is deflected by ShineGreymon, who had come with the other members of the Data Squad back to the real world. The team's digimon all digivolve to Burst Mode, but even their combined attacks merely destroy a small chunk of King Drasil's armor, which he immediately regenerates. King Drasil's subsequent attack then sends all of the digimon back to their rookie forms. As King Drasil sends tendrils of energy across the planet, Marcus and Keenan attempt to reason with him, but to no avail. Craniamon shouts at the group, telling them that he can't hold the worlds apart for much longer. Marcus yells back, urging him to dig deep down to find the strength. As Marcus declares that he will continue to fight to save both worlds, his DNA charge expands to previously unseen levels. He is joined by Thomas, Keenan and Yoshi, and their efforts inspire all of the digimon around the planet to come to the aid of Craniamon and the Data Squad. An observing Dr. Crier notes that the only emotion powerful enough to fuel such a charge is the will of humanity to survive. The Digital World ceases to fall, and the Royal Knights arrive. Omnimon questions King Drasil's decision making, and is supported by Gallantmon, who had been persuaded by Kentaurosmon that King Drasil was not infallible. An enraged King Drasil then vows that he will destroy everything, and create a new universe. In doing so, it reveals its true identity as a computer, the 2-9000 WZ, which was designed to observe the evolution of digimon. He then begins his efforts to destroy everything, and Marcus yells at King Drasil for being too proud to admit that he is wrong. The episode ends with Marcus and Agumon preparing to attack King Drasil. Featured characters (2) * (2) * (2) * (8) * (18) * (29) *Otamamon (31) * (38) * (42) * (43) * (58) |c6= * (16) *'' '' (35) |c7= * (9) * (10) * (10) * (10) *'' '' (13) * (15) * (19) * (20) * (21) * (22) *'' '' (36) *'' '' (37) * (52) * (54) * (55) * (56) *'' '' (57) |c8= * (53) |c11= *'Yggdrasill' (1) }} Digivolutions Quotes "Why are attempting to destroy something that friends risk our lives to protect!?" :-'Omnimon' asks King Drasil to why it destroys both humans and Digimon. "You're wrong! Kentaurosmon showed me the truth: King Drasil's word is not absolute. Even he can make mistakes!" :—'Gallantmon' has learned a valuable lesson, but possibly missed its point. Other notes de:Eine neue Welt